Complete Rewrite of The Unknown
by DigitalKid13
Summary: Hey guys, this is a complete rewrite of my other story, the Unknown. I didn't get the feel of the original so..this is a complete rewrite. I own nothing, they belong to CBS. I belong Mandie Taylor and others you do not know. Please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

the complete rewrite of The unknown

Chapter 1: The Unspoken

SSA Mandie Taylor and Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner were kidnapped by two unsubs. They have kidnapped highschool girls, and used them then killed them. Now it was different. Taking two Federal Agents was a major no no. Mandie was out cold, on the floor of a old smelly room. On the contrary, her boss, Aaron Hotchner..or Hotch was coming too. Looking around carefully, he saw nothing but shagged carpet and bad wallpaper. _1970s all over again.._ he thought carefully. He tried to stand but to notice he was chained to a bed. Mandie was just laying hopelessly in the corner. He could reach her..just barely. Her blonde hair was in her face, matted down. She was unconscious, yes, but still alive. He was pulling as hard as he could to get near her. Almost breaking a bone or two. But he managed to touch her softly. "Mandie?" he asked softly. "Mandie? Mandie!" he was whispering because he didn't want anyone to hear them. Mandie groggily woke up and looked up at him. "What are you doing in my room...?" she asked. _Drugs..they drugged her..why not me? Im obviously the bigger, stronger threat. She's just..not as strong as me.._he thought in his mind. "We are not in a bedroom. Mandie, we are held hostage..do you remember anything?" he asked. Mandie sat up some. She blinked slowly, trying to remember. Her first case and she was already held hostage. "You probably think Im a dumb ass for getting kidnapped." she murmured. "Its not your fault. They caught us completely off guard." he reminded her. Mandie held her head and she cringed. "I know that! God.." she snapped at him. He was taken back at this. Stretching out his hand towards her she didn't reach out. She just sat there in a curled ball. She felt disgusted, but this was part of the job discription. Gettin' muddy and kickin back a few. And that sometimes until your dead asleep. Well, she was temporarily dead. Just like a mini coma..sort of. She tried to stand but she just slid down the wall. "What the hell happened.." she murmured. Hotch was trying to get her to remember what happened. Then he suddenly remembered the profile they gave out..

_"The unsubs..or unknown subjects, are both male. One is dominant and more of a threat. While his partner, the submissive one, looks up to his partner. They may be brothers, but then again, it could just be friends who prey on women. They were most likely abused by their mother, or mothers during their childhood. They hate women, and get off on hurting them. Most likely raping them to get in control of the situation. They make the women vulnerable to the situation that they are in. Often drugging them with GHB or Rohypnol. They take them off the streets, or seduce them from other places. These attacks are likely in the nighttime. When everyone is at parties, or sleeping. They attack when no one is looking, or in a highly populated place, they 'blend-in' with the crowd and seduce a young woman. These men are averaging in about 5'10-6'. They are not heavy builders, nor are they obese. They are slim, slendor, or with slight muscles. The dominant male has scars, and lots of them. But he often hides them under his clothing. The submissive one has no scars, but imprints of ones on his brain. They seen everything, and they will kill if nessecery. If you come in contact with one of these men, they will try to lure you if you are beautiful enough. These women they are targeting, they are in their 20s to late 40s. Hair is mainly blondeish brown. Eye colour is either brown, green, or blue. They appear to be fit, and they dont care if they have kids. They film the rape, and send it to the husbands or family members. In this case, Eva Brown, age 30, blonde hair, green eyes. She was kidnapped on her way home from work. She lives in a middle class area. Her car was in the shop, so in the morning she took a cab. They decided to walk home, she was very alert, but in the poorly lit area, that makes her an easy target. She was found dead, four weeks later."_

Aaron looked back at Mandie. She was tired, she couldn't move as well..his eyes widened, but then recovered five seconds later. "Mandie...?" he asked. Mandie turned her head carefully over towards him. "Sir?" she asked. "Do you hurt?" he asked. Mandie's eyebrows shot up and then one went down. "Yeah, of course..do you?" she asked. He moved some, he hurt, just a little though. "I mean, do you hurt, like someone raped you...?" he asked. Mandie blinked. "The profile..oh...I...Im not sure." she said. Hotch sighed, if it DID happen to her. The unsubs are gonna be well dead. Mandie tried to stand again, but pain ripped through her. She fell to the ground, hard. She tried to sit up but she just laid there. "Everywhere hurts.." she murmured. Hotch tried to pull over towards her, seeing his newest member, on the floor, not moving. It hurt him, and it hurt him bad. Just as he tried to pull over towards her the door swung open to find a man, with flames up his arms and brown hair staring at them. "Dont move towards her, man." he said. He was obviously the dominant of the two. He walked over towards Mandie and picked her up roughly. She yelled at him, Hotch was yelling at him to take him instead of her. The softer man, obviously the submissive one, walked over to Hotch. Holding him still, or at least tried to. Putting duct tape on Hotch and knocking him out. Mandie was screaming for help, but she was loosing it. The dominant one slapped Mandie and she was wiggling softly this time. He threw her onto the ground and then dragged her out of the room by her hair. The submissive one stayed behind sitting on the floor in a meditation style.

After some what of time, Aaron finally awoken. The submissive one came over and ripped off the tape. Hotch made a face as the tape was ripped off the tape. "What do you want? Where's the girl?" he didn't give our her name. He got up and bit his lip. Then he headed for the door opening it. Screams in the distance could be heard, he didn't have the restraints anymore so he walked over to the door but it was shut immedately. Aaron tried to open the door but it was locked tightly. He pressed his head against the door, he was pretty thin, but not as thin. The sound of water and silence was in the hallway. Probably coming from the other room. He pulled back and sat on the bed. Pulling his hands up and onto his face he let out a groan. He hoped to God..or something with higher power, that the team would find them, safely. He heard the door being unlocked and it opened to reveal Mandie being pushed in and the door shut. He got up and quickly came over to her. Trying to catch her if she fell, she just shook her head. He then noticed how pale and how wet she was. "Did..did they do this to you?" he asked her. She nodded and he tried to comfort her but she pushed his hands away and went to the bed. Sitting on it carefully she laid down on it. She felt uncomfortable and weak. He just stood there, looking at her. They needed to get out of here, and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spiv and Danny

One Week Earlier...

Having just delivered the profile, Hotch was with Mandie and Morgan. Going to the victim's houses, and going through their stuff, looking for anything. Mandie climbed the stairs as Morgan and Hotch were searching downstairs. Mandie entered the victim's bedroom to find it bloody and smelled bad. She almost puked, but she held it back. As she entered the room, she looked around. It was a total mess, the bed was soaked in blood, blood sprays on the wall, chairs tossed, the desk wiped out. She carefully made her way over to the desk to look if she had any family. She picked up a picture of her and her co-workers. They were apparently at their annual luncheon. She set it back down and picked up a picture of her and her family. Her husband had his arms wrapped around her waist. Their three daughters were playing with bubbles and such. Mandie smiled and set it back down. She looked around the room and sighed. She was KILLED in her own home. After being raped and tortured somewhere else, he bothered to bring her home when no one was there. Then he killed her. She was fighting for the sake of her and her family's life.

Downstairs Morgan was in the family room. Toys, games, TV, everything was there. It was a perfect american family home. He looked for any thing to say that the kids were home at the time of the murder. Nothing. "How does he know when everyone is at work and school to come here to finish off Eva?" he asked. Hotch looked up and as he put down another family photo. "Maybe, he got lucky? Or he was stalking them for acouple of weeks before the kidnapping." he said. Morgan looked around, the door wasn't kicked in. When the police arrived, it was open. Nothing not even a trace of blood on the front lawn." Morgan said. "What would you do if you just killed Eva?" Hotch asked coming up to him. "I would, set her onto her bed. Go into the master bathroom. Wash off, grab some of the husbands clothing. Put them on and wash my clothing then put them in the bag I brought into the house. Because I would know I would look like I just killed someone once I stepped onto the lawn." he said. Hotch nodded, "Go back to the police station, look over any thing that would indicate a finger print or a fiber from him. Mandie and I will stick around, once we finish up we can ride with Officer Daniels." Hotch said. Morgan nodded and headed out of the door.

Mandie stepped over some pictures and clothing on the ground. She headed for the bathroom when their unsub stepped out and hit her so hard she fell unconscious. Hotch heard a thud through the ground and he looked up. "Mandie?" he called out. Nothing. "Mandie!" he yelled out as he was going up the stairs. Once he reached the top of the stairs he saw the unsub with Mandie. Stroking her hair he looked up and head a gun to her back. "Go away or stay here and prepare for hell." he warned him. "Step away from the Federal Agent." Hotch warned him. "Spiv!" he yelled out. The submissive male, Spiv (S-Piv), came in and injected Hotch with GHB and tied him. Hotch was trying to fight him off. "Ge...get away form her!" he hissed. Danny ignored him as he started to punch and kick Mandie.

Morgan arrived back at the house, to find Officer Daniels, by the door on the inside, tasered and unconscious. He sensed something was wrong so he took out his gun and and started with the down stairs. "Hotch! Mandie!" he called out. Nothing. He went up stairs and checked everyroom. Then the master bedroom to find their badges on the floor. "DAMN IT!!" he cursed outloud. He picked up the badges and called SSA David Rossi. "Rossi." he said. "They took him, they took Mandie and Hotch." Morgan said. "What?" Rossi stood. "They unsubs, they kidnapped Hotch and Mandie." he repeated. "Stay there, Prentiss, Reid and I are on our way NOW." he spoke and hung up. Morgan looked at their badges again and held them tightly. "We will find you." he swore.

Present Day...

Mandie was asleep, on the ground. Hotch was on the bed. They weren't chained anymore. But now, if they tried to escape, there were dogs and taser guns and arrows. He got up and walked over towards Mandie. He picked her up carefully and set her on the bed. He pulled up the cover and kissed her forehead. He didn't do this to his agents. But as a friend? He would. He was pushing the thoughts of loving Mandie. He sat down on the ground and shifted some. He was wondering where his team was. Of course, tracking the perverts was no walk in the park. He extended his legs out infront of him and folded his arms. He had to have a plan to get out of this hellhole.

Mandie shifted and sat up. "Sir?" she asked Hotch. She looked to her right to find him, asleep on the floor. She bit her lip and pulled the cover off. She walked over towards him and draped if over him. He was sound asleep. Which was a blessing, saving energy for the fight out. Mandie sat on the bed, wondering if this was how Eva felt. Trapped in this room, or one like it. Eva Brown was a fighter, a woman who represented what a woman does. Mandie was among those, she pulled her knees up and clasped her hands together. She prayed to what ever God was there to help her. Once she was finished, Hotch was awake. Staring at her. "Oh, God, Im sorry..Sir." she added Sir. "Please, Mandie, dont call me sir. Call me Aaron or Hotch..Hotch is perferred." he said softly. "Oh..okay..si...Hotch." she smiled weakly. He smiled alittle and got up holding the blanket. "Thought you could use this more." he smiled. He sat down next to her, placing the blanket between them. Kind of like a security blanket. He knew what had happen to her. It was pure hell. He leaned back on the wall, staring into space. "Sir...Hotch? Has this happened to you before?" she asked. He looked over towards her, he shook his head. "Not being held hostage for this long. Let alone, two rapists.." that slipped out accidently. Mandie's heart began to beat rapidly. Her eyes becoming big. "Mandie..I'm.." he tried to speak to her but she held up her hand. "No...not now.." she got off of the bed, heading towards the corner. She sat down and pulled her knees up. _Well, I just ruined her day.._he thought. He stayed there, not knowing what to do.

Sometime later, morning, evening..he didn't know anymore. He laid on the bed. Mandie hadn't moved, she just sat wide eyed there. _Aaron Hotchner, you are screwed.._he thought. He decided to stay up that night..or morning. His wounds were healing, some what. The unsubs hadn't come in the room for hours. And Hotch was beginning to think they died, or were captured, or deep thinking. The door opened and Hotch got up. To see that they were both taken. Down the hallway, bloodied, wooded, and smelly. They were thrown into this room. They both knew all too well. The torture room, Hotch stayed close to Mandie. But their captures tore the two apart and put Mandie on the table. Mandie didn't try to get off. "Two weeks, you two are holding up well..lets just see if you can hold up longer.." Danny said and strapped Mandie to the table. Hotch watched in horror as then started to hurt her.


End file.
